


Holiday Discoveries

by TWWGIRL66



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWWGIRL66/pseuds/TWWGIRL66
Summary: Leo and CJ discover their feelings





	Holiday Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, and WB etc.... Don't sue.

  
One food sex scene...My first attempt at sex scene period...so be kind.  
Any reference to Harmony Point is being done with Kara's permission. Don't yell. If anyone sees aspects of one of their fan fictions please let know, but take as a compliment. Means read your fic so many times thought it was canon.

not related to DPPAF  


* * *

~~Friday December 17~~

“Abbey, since Leo’s heart attack, CJ – I don’t know hasn’t been here…no she hasn’t missed anything…just distant…I’m worried, she’s just not our CJ…OK. Thanks Abs. I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“CJ, I…Leo! What are you doing here? Am I interrupting something?” He said, noticing the candlelight & flowers. {CJ looks happier then I’ve seen her in weeks.}

“No, Jed. I was just checkin’ on my girl.” 

CJ’s eyes sparkled. “Sir, what can I do for you?” She asked standing. 

“My wife has asked to see you. Why don’t I occupy Leo while you go talk to Abbey?” Jed turned to go back into the Oval.

Leo leaned in, so she could feel his warm breath on her neck. “You’re doin’ great.” He smiled warmly, caressed her cheek, & followed Jed.

CJ inwardly shivered at his touch, but regained her composure & headed for the East Wing.

~~~~~~~~~~~

{God, I love that woman…she is so strong, smart & sexy…just the chance to tell her would be beyond my wildest…}

“Leo, Leo? Earth to Leo come in.” Jed laughed. “Where were you?”

“Uh, oh sorry you were talking about the State Dinner?”

“No, Old Friend, I wanted to apologize, but your mind is somewhere else…care to share?”

“With the Leader of the Free World? I think not.” Leo grinned.

“Leo? Remember me? Jed? You know Best Friend of over 40 years? Spill –now!” Jed got the look on his face that said ‘if you don’t tell me willingly, I’ll sic my wife on you.’

“Sir – Jed, I’m afraid you’ll get the wrong idea…& nothing has happened… she has no clue, I really do think she is best for COS… She is smart, beautiful, sexyandIloveher.” He gushed looking toward the inner door.

“Slow that last bit down to 33 1/3, I want to make sure I heard correctly.”

“I love CJ, Jed, & she doesn’t know I exist in that way.”

“Ah, so the Great Leo McGarry has fallen. I never thought it would happen again.”

“Neither did I, but I’ve been in love with her ever since she came on the first campaign. After Haiti, I realized she could leave but the stalker was the final straw…I guess I realized I could lose her.”

“You have got it bad, my friend…what are you going to do?”

“Suffer…”

“Hey, here is an idea…Abbey & I are going to Manchester for Christmas…”

“Jed I couldn’t impose.”

“As much as I love you that isn’t what I was going to suggest” Jed chuckled. “Why don’t you take the week we are gone, & use Harmony Point to relax?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ma’am you wanted to see me?”

“Close the door CJ. Sit. It's Abbey for this visit.”

“Oh, ok.” She settled in for a long overdue visit with her friend.

“What’s wrong? Jed called & he’s worried about you.”

“I’m fine Abbey. What did I do or not do, that I should have” she sighed.

“CJ, Jed says you haven’t been yourself since we found Leo.”

“Oh gee Abbey, let’s think” CJ stands & begins to pace. “My boss has a heart attack & names me as his sole replacement choice…you’re right no pressure there!”

“CJ. Sit. Forget I’m the First Lady. I’m your friend too talk to me.”

“Abbey, I…”

Abbey went to sit in the chair opposite CJ. After placing her hand on CJ’s knee, she said, “Please? Let us help if we can. We love you very much.”

“Oh, Abbey!” CJ put her head in her hands & cried. “Nothing has happened, it really hasn’t, but oh how I wish it would. He came by today with flowers & candlelit lunch, & I melted. Then the President came in & as he followed, he touched my cheek, and…Oh God I sound like a blabbering idiot.”

Abbey chuckled, “No you don’t…. you sound like someone in love. Look, take the week that we are gone, & use Harmony Point to get your thoughts straight.”

CJ smiled weakly, “Thanks Abbey.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jed, I talked to CJ.”

“Yeah? I had an interesting talk with Leo…but first tell me about CJ. Is she ok?”

“Yes, but Leo stole her heart,” she said with a smile.

Jed chuckled, “yes & it seems the reverse is true as well…”

“I told Leo/CJ that he/she could use Harmony Point over Christmas.” They said in unison.

“Oh no.”

“But then again this could be just the push they need…there is no conflict of interest anymore.” Abbey said with a smile.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jed chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“What am I gonna do? I’ve fallen for her & I can’t tell her…she would laugh me right outta the room…Plus, why would she want me?” {Oh great! Now I’m talkin’ to myself, get over it & her McGarry. }

{RING, RING}

“McGarry.”

“Send her flowers.”

“What? Who is this?”

“Don’t sign the card,” & the line went dead.

“Ok now that was just weird…but not a bad idea…I can tell her how I feel & still remain anonymous.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Done.” Shelly smiled.

“Thanks,” he would have recognized my voice. Abbey grinned at the agent. “Now, lets see if it works.”

~~Monday December 20, 2004~~

CJ walked in the outer office & Margaret grinned. “You’ve been holding out,” she said as she nodded toward her office.

“Holy…what happened?” CJ looked around her office now filled with white carnations. On her desk was a single yellow rose.

“Here’s the card, CJ” Margaret whispered.

CJ Cregg,  
You are truly One in a million.  
Join me for dinner on Christmas Eve.  
Your Secret Admirer

Margaret grinned broadly, “Uh I hate to break this moment but He wants to see you before Staff.”

“OK, thanks.” CJ said as she went into the Oval.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Margaret.” Leo said.

“Hey, Leo! She is in with the…”

“No, its you I need to talk with. How did she react this morning?”

“She just about flew out of the…. Leo? Leo! You sent the…”

“SShh.”

“She was blown away…had a smile on her face like I haven’t seen in years…”

“Keep me posted.” He said with a grin. 

“Posted? What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see…I need a favor though.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, CJ returned to her desk. There was a knock on her door.

“Enter.” 

“Oh my!” Abbey gaped. “CJ? The word came down the Sisterhood Grapevine that you received flowers…but that is the understatement of the year.” Abbey sat on the couch & patted the seat next to her.

CJ crossed the room & took the appointed seat. “Yeah.” She said nervously.

“What’s wrong Honey?”

“I love the attention…he certainly sounds sincere in his two line note. But…”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s silly. I’m just going to enjoy this day…I must be dreaming.”

When CJ got home, she found her condo filled with dark red roses, & a single yellow rose in a vase. No note this time. When she got in the bedroom, she found diamond studs on her pillow, with the following note:

CJ Dear,  
These diamonds sparkle  
Almost as much as you do.  
See you soon. 

{OK. Now I’m freaking out.} “This is CJ Cregg, may I speak with Abbey Bartlet…ASAP?”

“CJ, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, Abbey, he has been here…he’s been in the house... left me earrings I don’t know what to do…”

“I’ll be right there, we need to talk.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Look at all this it’s weird…part of it is nice…would be nice if it didn’t creep me out so.”

“CJ? I don’t…” 

“Don’t you remember the reason Simon & I were thrown together?”

“Oh, Ceej I didn’t even think of that when I…”

“When you what, Abbey? What exactly did you do?”

Abbey shrugged. “I….”

“Abbey?”

“I do know who it is, but he is as nervous as you are.” She said with a smile. “I had one of my agents call & suggest that he send flowers & not sign the card. He took it from there.” Abbey said with a grin.

“You won’t tell me?” 

“Nope. Oh, by the way, I said don’t sign the card I never said buy out all of DC.”

~~Tuesday December 21, 2004~~

CJ walked into Margaret’s office the next day & said, “Please clear my afternoon schedule for Christmas Eve & that following week. I’m going to Harmony Point.”

As she walked into her office, a dark red one now joined the yellow rose. CJ grinned.

“Margaret!”

When Margaret appeared CJ sighed, “Must be in the air, sorry. Can you find me a list of the meaning of different rose colors?”

“Sure…hey nice earrings.”

“They are from him…the card said ‘these sparkle almost as much as you do’”

(Whistles) “Find out if he has a twin.” She said with a smile. “Staff in 10.”

While CJ was in Staff, the phone rang.

“CJ Cregg’s…hey Romeo…nice going!”

When CJ returned home, she found another dark red rose, the yellow one, but also an orange one. 

“Hmmm lets see that list Mags got for me…yellow is friendship, dark red unconscious beauty, {he thinks that I’m…}…orange is desire & fascination. Oh, God…”

When she entered her room, she found another present on the bed. An emerald choker, with the following note:

CJ My Sweet  
This necklace will   
Bring out the green in your eyes.  
Until we meet.  
YSA

~~Wednesday December 22, 2004~~

“Come.”

“Abbey, this is getting delightfully over the top.”

Abbey looked up at her friend & husband’s COS. “What did Cyrano de Bergerac do now?” She asked with a broad smile.

“An emerald choker with this note.” She said with a nervous grin.

(Whistles) {He isn’t messing around…go Leo!} “CJ, honey?”

“I…its wonderful but…guys like this are too good to be true. Aren’t they?”

“Not this one…I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you…just enjoy. Oh, & keep me in the loop!”

“There are also growing bouquets of roses in my office & at home.” CJ said with a grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

By the time CJ got home, she was dragging from an unusually hectic day. Sighing at the thought, she still had to decorate.

When she unlocked the door, her living room was bathed in light. After turning on the overhead lights she saw a lavender rose added to the group, along with a fully decorated Christmas tree & garlands lining the bay window.

As she entered her room, she found a teddy bear holding a heart, on her pillow

Darling CJ,  
You’ve had my heart  
Longer than you know.  
Until Friday.

~~Thursday December 23, 2004~~

OVAL OFFICE

“Leo? Do you have any idea why my new COS is walking on air?”

“She is? I had no idea…”

“Yeah. Right. What are you up to?”

“I love her Jed…I’ve been alone too long…”

“What has she said to all this?”

“Has no clue its me. I tell her tomorrow.”

“Well, by the looks of it, you’ll have no problem.”

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Hey is she in?”

“Let me see. Dr. Bartlet, Ms. Cregg to see you…right…go on in.”

“Well? Don’t keep me in suspense…what did Romeo do now?”

CJ produced a bag, containing the bear & the note, & sank onto the chair. Color once again drained from her face.

“Oh my…this is getting serious. Are you ok?”

“Yeah I just wish….”

“Wish what?”

“It sounds silly, but I wish it was Leo...I know it could never be but…”

Abbey walked over to her, “36 hours. Can you wait just a little longer?”

“Yeah…. but if I have many more surprises…”

When she got home, there was a light pink rose accompanied by a red one. She smiled broadly as she looked up light pink-admiration & gentleness, & red-love, respect, courage & passion. Abbey was right. She was glad for this week of rest…she needed to think.

CJ entered her room & found an amethyst ankle-length dress with a slit cut halfway up the side.

Princess Claudia,  
You always look incredible  
Especially when you wear a gown like this.  
I’m counting the hours.

{He bought an outfit, the outfit he wants me to wear. He called me ‘Princess’} 

After hanging the dress up, she got ready for bed. Slipping under the covers, she fantasized about her Prince, & drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

~~Friday December 24, 2004~~

The next day there was a bigger teddy bear on her desk. A sign said ‘Play Me’ & a note:

CJ My Love,  
This bear puts into words  
What I cannot when you are around.  
Meet you at Harmony Point tonight.

She played, listened, & cried. Margaret stuck her head in, “CJ?”

“Get Abbey…Old…Friend…From Home…”

Jed, who had just stuck his head in, was by her side in a heartbeat.

“CJ, what’s wrong?” He said caressing her hair.

“Abbey…I need to wait…for…Abbey.”

As if on cue, Abbey entered. Seeing the sight before her, she asked, “Jed?”

He shrugged.

“CJ. Honey, it’s Abbey…what’s wrong?”

CJ handed Abbey the card & pointed to the bear. After handing Jed the card, Abbey pressed the bear’s paw.

Leo’s voice said:

Sweetheart.  
I love you & need you.  
You are my everything

Abbey took CJ from Jed. “Oh, Ceej, honey…this is great…isn’t it?”

“Yeah…I just waited so long I never thought I’d hear… it came from a bear?” she smiled.

“Wait for tonight CJ, remember, he is as nervous as you are… it was his voice.”

The morning slid by without much excitement.

Margaret stuck her head in, “Hey, you are free to go at 2.”

“Thanks. You get outta here as soon as you can.”

“Hey, you do realize, you’re starting to talk like him don’t you?” Margaret asked with a grin.

CJ smiled.

“I know it’s not my business, but are you ok? Oh, what a cute bear…from him?”

“Yeah.” 

Margaret grinned. “What gives?”

Again, the note was read & the bear played.

“Oh, CJ…what are you going to do?”

“I know what I want to do…part of me still thinks this is one long, beautiful dream, & I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Want my take on it?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know when I’ve heard or seen Leo this happy…not even with Jenny. He was walking as high as you are yesterday. He is serious, & he doesn’t use the word ‘love’ unless he means it.

Anyway, you have to decide. I’ll keep quiet, but I’m happy for both of you. I know you love him; it’s shown on your face since Rosslyn.

Merry Christmas…see you after New Year’s.”

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

CJ arrived around four. She’d taken time to get her hair done, & pack. 

CJ smiled when she unpacked & found a present from Abbey: ‘Just in case…have fun.’

She opened her door about seven, dressed in the outfit he had provided, & smelled something incredible. Soft music played in the living room, which was also filled with coral roses, & another bear was sitting in the armchair…in a tuxedo.

“Hey you! Don’t you look spiffy?” She said to the bear. There was another ‘Play Me” sign. She sat on the chair putting the bear in her lap. “What are you up to, Col. McGarry?” She played, listened, & cried – again.

“Coral roses convey desire. I couldn’t fill this room with enough of them to say how much I love you. Marry me, Claudia Jean.”

As she wept, Leo knelt in front of CJ & took her hands, “Please?”

In between sobs, she said “Hey.”

“Hey Sweetheart.” He rubbed her knuckles as he looked into her eyes. “So?”

“So? I haven’t heard it from your mouth yet…you had a bear propose remember?” CJ smiled. “Do you have any clue how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say those words?”

Leo took a deep breath & reached up for her face, “Claudia Jean Cregg, you are my Everything, I need you.”

He reached into his pocket & took out a ring. As he took CJ’s left hand, he kissed it, & splayed her fingers. Looking her in the eye, & bending her index finger down he said, “I have been in awe of you since you dealt with the press after Rosslyn,” While bending the middle finger, he said, “I’ve admired you since the MS thing.” Her little finger bent, he said “I’ve desired you since you showed up in the silver dress to Abbey’s birthday.” He took a deep breath, “oh my darling CJ, I have secretly loved you since you set foot in Manchester. It was forbidden then but it isn’t now…Marry me.”

CJ slid on to her knees, buried her face in his neck, & whispered, “Yes Leo…Yes” as she cried.

He rocked her back & forth until she stopped crying. “You ok, Princess?”

“Ok, like you would not believe.” She sighed as they kissed tenderly.

CJ & Leo sat, ate, & talked. Leo held her hand across the table. Playing with the ring, he got lost in thought.

“Leo…Leo? Leo Thomas McGarry…where are you?”

“It sounds stupid.”

“Try Me,” she said squeezing his hand.

“I can’t believe you said yes…I’ve dreamed this dream, just never thought it would become reality….”

CJ walked over to Leo & curled up by his feet. Tipping his head toward her she said, “Listen to me Leo. Carefully. I’ve loved you since way before Manchester…you made one cute Secretary of Labor…I went to bed with dreams of what it would be like to be in your arms at night.

Then when Toby said * you * wanted me for ‘Bartlet for America’, my heart skipped a beat. There was Jenny. The conflict of interest…but as you said, that no longer exists.

You have always had my undying love & devotion…you just didn’t know it…until now. I love you & always will, & in case you are still dreaming…I am having the same dream & I pray we never wake up.” She knelt, & drew Leo into a deep, passionate kiss.

Smiling, she whispered into his ear, “Now we are going to do something we’ve never done in our dreams…”

Leo’s eyes went wide, & she was still there. {This was real!}

“Let’s call Abbey” She grinned.

“So you get to tell your best friend, & mine can find out secondhand?” he said good-naturedly.

“I’ll see what I can do,” she said, kissing him.

When they came up for air Leo said, “Uh honey, as much as I’m loving this – you wanted to call Abbey.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Abbey get that for me…I don’t want to talk to anyone unless Russia has invaded.”

Abbey smiled. “Yes dear. Hello?”

“Abbey, its CJ…is he around?”

“Yeah, do you ne….”

“Just don’t react until Leo tells Jed.” CJ grinned.

“You just said a mouthful.”

Leo reached for the phone. “Put him on Abbey,” came a gruff but happy voice. 

“Right. Oh Jed? You do need to take this one…I’m sorry dear I did all I could… persistent bugger,” she said with a smile.

“What do you want? The world better be ending!”

“Actually, mine’s just starting, but thanks for checkin’,” Leo squeezed CJ & gave her a kiss.

“Leo?” 

“CJ said yes Jed.”

“This is tremendous news. Congratulations! May I talk with CJ?”

“Yeah. Sure. CJ, Jed wants to talk with ya.”

“How are you now CJ?”

“Never better Sir, & exceedingly happy.”

"Jed, CJ. You are engaged to my best friend. Out of the office, it's Jed.”

“Yes S—Jed.”

“Merry Christmas CJ.”

“Merry Christmas Jed.”

“Love to Leo.”

“Mine to Abbey.”

Hugging Leo, she said, “Does it seem real now, Love of my life?”

“MMmm,”

“I just wish it didn’t have to end…you have to get back…don’t you?” they said in unison.

“I’m staying here…”

“Me too…”

“They knew!” both laughed.

Leo held out his hand, “Off to Dreamland?”

“As long as we don’t have to sleep.”

“I have to get my bag.”

“I’ll meet you upstairs.”

When Leo came back, he found a note,

Off to Dreamland  
Give me 15 minutes & follow the trail.  
Your Present

He looked & found a trail of coral roses leading up the stairs. Fifteen minutes later, he did as directed.

The roses led to the main guest room, & stopped. On the door he found:

No amount of colored roses  
Or words   
Could possibly express   
How much I desire & need  
You in my life. I am yours.  
Claudia

Leo read the note again, & opened the door. The room was dark except for a lamp, emitting a very soft glow. As he entered, Leo could see the bed was turned back with silk sheets…but no CJ.

“Claudia?” he said as he got near the bed.

From a dark corner, CJ spoke. “You know, when all this started, it scared the crap out of me – it was my stalker all over again…Hell, Leo you got into my apartment!”

“Oh God, I didn’t think…”

“Close your eyes, Leo. Listen.” Her voice softened, “How much I wanted it to be you I cannot express…but that it was you & that you would propose was beyond my wildest dream.”

CJ stepped into the light wearing a blue lace-up bustier, with white lace & matching panties, Leo's diamond earrings & emerald choker. Settling on the bed she said, “Open Leo.”

When he finally regained the power of speech, “Where did the…come from?”

“Bustier Leo,” CJ grinned. “It’s from Abbey. With instructions to ‘have fun’… the diamonds & emeralds are from my fiancé” she cooed.

Leo grinned to himself. (Whistles) “Nice guy. He must love you very much.” He said slowly approaching her.

“He is a charmer…kind of reminds me…” Leo stepped closer & cut her off when he gripped her hands & sat on the bed.

“Claudia Jean, I never meant to scare you. Oh God, that’s the last thing I wanted…” CJ silenced him with a tender kiss.

“There is nothing to forgive, it was only a day. I would not object to being held though.”

“Wearing that outfit, you want to be held?”

“You have been telling me all week how much you love me. Let me tell you some things. Please?”

“Your wish my Love.” Leo settled next to CJ & turning on his side, encircled her waist. 

“Just listen. Last week? When you brought lunch? I melted. When you touched me & called me ‘your girl’, I shivered.

When the mysterious flowers arrived, I loved them but worried. Then diamonds appeared in the apartment & I became petrified. Abbey said she knew who it was, I silently prayed it to be you.” She turned in his arms, & kissed his eyes shut.

“I went back, tried the earrings on & pretended you had given them to me.” She began to unbutton his shirt & kissed his neck. “After the emeralds I was speechless.” CJ finished unbuttoning & kissed his chest. “The first teddy bear touched me deeply.” Moving up by his ear, she said, “I love you.”

Putting her head down on his chest, “the dress I thought was too good to be true, but you called me ‘Princess’. I went to bed dreaming of you.” 

When the bear in my office confirmed my dreams, I shook.” She whispered, “I want you.”

“Well, you saw my reaction to our friend downstairs….” Quietly she said, I need you Leo, forever.” She kissed both eyes again. “Open, Leopold.”

He obeyed. Drowning in her eyes, Leo lifted his hand to caress her cheek “I’m really not dreaming,” he said with a lop-sided grin. “Oh, Honey…I have been praying to hear those words ever since your stalker. I was scared almost as much as you, but couldn’t show it. I encouraged Jed to give you protection. Then, after Simon died…I felt so helpless.” he said as he rolled CJ on her back.

“I’ve been wanting to say them ever since Rosslyn…when you thought no one was watching, you looked so lost. I just wanted to hold you & tell you it was going to be ok, but no one could promise that…. We have waited long enough don’t you think? I need your touch. Make me shiver, Leo,” she said quietly, with a smile.

Leo propped himself up on his elbow & gazed down at CJ’s beautiful body. Placing an errant strand of hair behind her ear, he leaned in & breathed, “You are my girl Claudia. I love you, are you ready?”

“Since Rosslyn, Leo. Since Rosslyn” CJ sighed.

He kissed her tenderly, working his way down her body until he was gently outlining the very top of her bustier. 

“MMmm…Leo…”

He smiled, “yes CJ?”

“MMmm…need more” she sighed.

Leo slowly kissed his way up her collarbone. Breathing into her ear, “Claudia…can I open my present?”

“Which one?”

“I like to save the best for last…do we need protection before I get too lost in your…attire?” 

CJ smiled. You’re safe if you are worried about me getting pregnant. I’ve been tested for everything during my last check-up.”

“I adore you Claudia.” Slowly, he untied the bustier. As new flesh was exposed, he kissed it. Each time, getting more lost in the smell of her. “God, you smell incredible. You were sexy with clothes on but…”

“Leo…if you end up in the hospital, Jed will have my hide.”

“I’ll go slow…nice & slow.”

CJ turned beet red.

“Ceej, ya got a nice little patriotic theme goin’ there.”

“Leo!”

“I’m very patriotic…” he finished untying the bustier, & skimmed it off her shoulders “red. My favorite color.” He kissed her firmly on the mouth, & began kissing down her neck & along her collarbone. Stopping sometimes to just inhale her scent.

CJ opened her eyes to watch him. “Leo? Ya gotta lose the clothes. C’mere”

Leo obeyed. It was her turn to ogle. She skimmed the shirt down his arms. She slowly worked her way down his neck & chest, stopping to trace a scar over his left breast with her tongue. 

“Oh God, CJ. No one has ever done that…” he lifted her up & gave her a long gentle kiss filled with gratitude & promise.

“Now, let me get back to work.” Giving his mouth a soft kiss & his scar a little more attention, she moved south.

“Uh CJ? You weren’t the only one to get a Christmas present from the Bartlet’s...”

“Oh really?” CJ grinned as she straddled him. “Whaddya get?”

“Well, if you finish what you’re doing, & get up I’ll model for you” he smiled.

She undid his belt, button, & zipper & complied… “Shut your eyes Princess. Kissing her before he stood he said, “Ok Darlin’.”

CJ opened her eyes & stifled a laugh. Leo was sporting black silk boxers that had ‘I love you’ on the front, & ‘CJ’ on the back.

She lay back & laughed. He joined her on the bed where they laughed & kissed. Her breath hitched in her throat as Leo got back on track. 

While kissing her deeply, his left hand traced down her neck & made lazy circles around her left breast. 

Slowly Leo worked his way down her neck to her breast where he replaced his hand with his tongue. CJ whimpered. Leo smiled.

Leo then moved to her right breast {She looks so sexy…} after giving it suitable attention, he followed his finger’s trail down her chest to trace the top of her panties.

CJ gasped. 

“Tell me what you want Claudia Jean.”

“You, first & foremost, but not that way. Not tonight. Make love to me, Leo. I need to feel you inside me because right now I think I’m still dreaming.”

~~December 25, 2004~~

Leo woke & found CJ’s arms wrapped around him. Never had he felt more complete. Nevertheless, hungry. They had been busy last night, discovering every inch of each other’s bodies. However, the price for last night was dishes this morning before anything else.

He regretfully slipped from her embrace, into his robe & headed downstairs. The kitchen was spotless, except for a card with their names on it.

CJ & Leo-  
Sisterhood Detail reporting for duty.  
Fridge is completely stocked.  
Living room left as is J.  
Looked didn’t touch.  
We want details.  
Merry Christmas!  
Love you both,

Margaret, Carol, & Donna   
PS: Abbey sent us.

He shook his head as he opened the fridge. Two Costco sized Cool Whips, & bowls of strawberries, & a paper bag marked ‘CJ’, were all that was there...except another note:

We bring the real food later.  
Chocolate in the cupboard.  
Have fun.  
TSD

Leo blushed…he had done this but never sober. {Let me see just how tired you are CJ…}

He entered the room & found CJ had tossed the covers down & was lying on her back.

Placing the strawberries & chocolate next to her head he got to work. Leo started up at her neck & slowly covered her body with the cream. 

“Leo?” she mumbled.

“SShh Sweetness…just relax…but no turning over. I love you so much. Trust me?” he breathed into her ear.

“Implicitly” she sighed.

He smiled & continued, paying special attention to her breasts. When he started on her sides, she began to giggle.

“My Love, hold still.”

Her stomach was covered quickly. Leaving the best for last. He scooped the spatula in, got the last bit of topping, & spread it thickly on top of her curls.

CJ’s legs spread as if on cue, & he was able to finish.

“MMmm…oh Leo!” she mumbled.

He gently made a line straight down the middle of her torso. Leo reverently knelt by CJ & taking her right hand in his kissed it. Slowly, but methodically, making his way up her arm. Reaching her face, he turned to dip his finger in chocolate, & traced her mouth with it. “Wake up Sleeping Beauty” he whispered. 

“MMmm Leo…Oh God!” CJ became alert immediately. 

“Hey Beautiful…you ok?”

“Yeah…I just never done this…done a lot of things but never this.”

“Me neither…at least not so I could remember it” he said kissing her softly. “Ready to go on a trip we won’t forget?”

“I’d follow you anywhere, Leo.” She breathed.

He removed his robe, & began. Leo kissed & licked his way down her neck & collarbone until he reached her breast, which had been marked by a strawberry. First, he circled her breast, which made CJ gasp. Then, he licked it clean, eating the strawberry on top. Just when CJ thought he was finished, he took her into his mouth & sucked it in. Almost involuntarily, she put her hand behind his head & held him in place.

After being released, he made the slow & deliberate work of the rest of her stomach. Leaving her curls untouched. He then broke contact & walked to the bottom of the bed.

“Leo? What? Are you ok?” CJ opened one eye & saw Leo looking at her from the foot of the bed.

“Just lookin’ at you. God, CJ, You are gorgeous…”

“I’m half covered in whipped cream Leopold” she smirked.

“Yes you are” he licked his lips. Walking up to her left hand, he took it in his & kissed her palm. Turning her hand over he kissed her ring & worked his way up her arm. When he reached her ear “you ready for me to finish this…the way I was going to last night?”

CJ held her breath. “I want you in every way imaginable. Just never thought it was reciprocated…until this morning. Last night it was all so new…you, us… yes, I’m ready.”

He knelt & kissed her gently on the mouth, then repeating the familiar journey down her body. Upon reaching the last bit of cream, he looked up at CJ. “Ready Babe?”

“Oh yeah.”

As her orgasm washed over her, he swallowed with satisfaction. 

Caressing her stomach: “You ok Ceej, Honey?”

“MMmm HHmm” she sighed.

“Can I just say something m’lady?”

“Granted.”

“You know I love you. I need you to become Mrs. Leo T. McGarry ASAP.”

Her eyes went wide, “Leo?”

“Not because I’m sick, or something else is wrong but for the simple fact that I need forever to start now, I, we have waited too long. What do you say?”

“When?”

“Soon. I need to start the year with you as my wife…please CJ?”

“We can never do it in time…my dress, the church, reception etc.”

“Wear the one I gave you. Evelyn Lange is on stand-by; we have the ceremony here, reception too. Jed & Abbey would drop everything. I’m sure neither would miss it.”

“Awfully confident I’d say yes weren’t you?”

He said with a smile, “I was on my knees for days.”

“Yes, Leo. That sounds wonderful. But what about all the other details?”

“The Sisterhood can help. Who do you think provided the whipped cream & strawberries?”

“Kill me now” CJ said as she covered her head with a pillow.

Leo crept up by her ear. “The girls left plenty of food for seconds…” he whispered.

Leo soon fell asleep. After his breathing became even, CJ eased off the bed & into her robe. Once downstairs, she looked around. Reading the note & playing the bear. She kept thinking this was a dream, but if anything, her ring proved otherwise. Smiling she headed into the kitchen.

After reading the Sisterhood’s first note, she went to the fridge in search of the Cool Whip. Seeing the bag with her name on it, she smiled. A note was attached that said, 

For You (ok Leo) but you get the pleasure  
(Hopefully more then once) US

Inside were two large containers of frosting. Strawberry & Lemon. Slowly a blush crept over her face. Grabbing a plastic spreader she headed for the bedroom. 

She found Leo facing the opposite wall, crying: “If…. CJ…. ever… finds… out… I’d… never… see… her again...” She put the supplies on the desk to her right & went to him immediately. Walking around to face him, CJ took his hands, “Leo…wake up honey. It’s a bad dream.” Kissing him gently on the cheek, she rubbed his knuckles. “You’re stuck with me Col. McGarry…”

“Don’t call me that.”

Wiping his tears away she said, “Leo what is it? What got you so spooked so fast? I’m not going anywhere.” Holding his hands, she rose to her full height. 

“Move over, McGarry.” Caressing his face, she said “Talk to me…tell me what is wrong, please?” She took him in her arms & he sobbed uncontrollably. 

“Jenny didn’t understand how could I expect you to empathize.”

“Leo, look at me! I’m not Jenny. I love you & am not leaving.”

“I wish that…” he looked CJ in the eye & realized how safe it was to unburden himself to her. He rested his head on her shoulder. “Some nights I get flashbacks…I was flying a mission & was told to hit a military target…no civilians…only I got misinformation and…” he continued to sob.

“Oh, Leo. Honey, you were following orders…I know that.” She kissed him softly, “I know you Leo. You are a stickler for following orders. You don’t like to hurt people…much less kill…so when one happens because of the other…Oh dear God… Leo, I love you & nothing will change that. You are an amazing man who does amazing things.” 

He woke & found CJ next to him {she didn’t leave}. He kissed her eyes open. “Hey, you’re still here…”

“Yep. Were you trying to get rid of me? I love you Leo.” She caressed his cheek, “You…no matter what you did or what you do, I’m not budging.”

“Ceej, you ever think of the type of wedding you wanted?”

“Dad, Hogan, & my brother with Abbey as Matron of Honor. Somehow it wouldn’t be the same without Toby, Josh, Sam & Mal, & of course you.”

He kissed her deeply. “Ya know the girls will be here soon…why don’t you go talk to them…I will give you Sisterhood time & then join you.”

“Let me take a quick shower” CJ said. After the shower, she put on jeans, a sweatshirt, & slipped downstairs.

Sticking her left hand in her pocket, CJ opened the kitchen door quietly & watched Margaret, Donna, & Carol bustle around the kitchen. “Wow! So, is the White House running without you?”

They froze, turned, & saw the grin on her face. 

“You wanted details right? Follow me.”

They were led into the living room, which was still filled with coral roses. “Find a seat. I take it Abbey has kept you pretty well updated.”

Margaret nodded. “But the last time we got any information was yesterday afternoon before she left.”

CJ sat in the armchair. “Mags, you told ‘em about the bear?”

“Details passed.”

CJ took a deep breath, pulling the bear from behind her. “He was here when I came down last night. Sitting in this chair surrounded by these roses…”

“So? Don’t keep us in suspense!”

They listened. Eyes wide as saucers. “CJ?” They exclaimed in unison.

After observing quietly, Leo, said “Hey.”

CJ reached for Leo. Taking her left hand out of her pocket, “We became engaged last night.” They surrounded CJ, hugged, & kissed her. 

Margaret went over to hug him. “Way to go, Boss.”

“Will you go for a walk with me? I need another favor,” he whispered as they embraced.

“Sure.” 

Leo went to CJ & kissed her gently, “Be right back. I need to catch up with Margaret.”

“What are you up to?” CJ squeezed his hand.

“’Bout 5’ 7”, Ma’am.”

Shaking her head & giggling, she said, “Get out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s up Leo?”

“I want to surprise CJ with the wedding.”

Margaret grinned. “What do you need?”

“Our birth certificates, Personnel should have them. Food. Call her brother & arrange for him to go get her dad…Mal & Sam, my sisters, & my nephew…. Hogan & her family…oh & of course Josh, & Toby.”

“When do you want this done?”

“The wedding is Friday night at 11:30.”

Margaret paled.

“I know it’s a lot…but I need her…have needed her…and I want this to be unforgettable. Do a job. Staff out some to Carol, Donna & even Toby, but please try.” 

“We will do it Leo,” she said as they approached the house.

“Go in & talk to CJ I need to call Jed & Abbey.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Merry Christmas!” Abbey said into the phone.

“Hey Abs, its me.”

“Leo!” (Covering the phone) “Jed honey, pick up the phone it’s Leo.”

“Leo? What’s going on now?”

“Merry Christmas folks. I’m sorry to bother you on Christmas Day, but CJ is occupied.”

“Spill Leo.”

“I’m surprising CJ with the wedding.”

“When is the date & what can we do.”

“Um…Friday night, & be here. You, the kids, Annie everyone. Jed, Old Friend, would you be my best man?”

Jed beamed, “Couldn’t stop me.”

“Abs, would you be Matron of Honor? That’s what Claudia really wants.”

“Oh, Leo! Of course.”

“What time?”

“11:30, we exchange rings at midnight. I love & need her so much I can’t express it.”

“Abbey & I will be there the morning of the 30th. Everyone will stay at Residence & be driven out en mass. When will you tell her?”

“11:29 if I have my way,” Leo grinned.

“So my job is distraction?” Abbey inquired.

“Right. Gotta get goin’ before she misses me.”

“See you Thursday.”

Entering the house, he went to CJ & gently kissed her head. “Hey, did I miss anything exciting?”

“Just girl talk.”

Margaret got up. “Well, girls we better get back, who’s turn is it to cook? Oh, CJ, Leo? Our present is under the tree.” they were gone.

They looked at each other, “Since when was there a tree?” They said in unison. “They were busy.”

CJ got up & pulled Leo behind her towards the tree. Bending over, she picked up a package & went back to the couch.

“Oh Leo, honey look…” CJ slipped down to the floor & Leo sat next to her. CJ started crying as she stroked the soft leather cover. Embossed on the front was ‘Leo & CJ Forever’, starting to shake, she handed the book to Leo & put her head on his chest. 

Slowly they fingered through it. First was the section marked ‘Past’, there were pictures of Jed & Leo as boys, in high school, in college, & even pictures of Mal as a child.

Next came pictures of CJ in braids, her Girl Scout uniform, & Field Hockey & Basketball photos. There she was getting the award for Debate Team, & CJ & Toby going to the Prom, but the next photo was one of CJ & her mother on the day of her high school graduation. CJ froze & traced her mother’s image. “I miss her so much. She said I’d be good in politics. I want her blessing…. I want her here so much.” CJ turned her head & cried into Leo’s chest. 

He stopped & held her as she cried, caressing her hair, kissing the top of her head. “I love you Claudia Jean Cregg. So much, I can’t see straight. When I had my heart attack, my last thoughts were that I never told you.”

She calmed at his voice. “I just miss her & Daddy I love. But he is in & out these days…it’s so hard.”

“I know…and I’ll do whatever I can to make you happy but ya gotta work with me kid.”

She smiled, “Ok. When you were in the hospital? I came every free minute I had. Just didn’t want to be anywhere else.” 

They continued to the section marked ‘Present’. There they found pictures from the first campaign on. Leo laughing, as the basketball went through the front window of their headquarters, Leo & CJ dancing at the first Inaugural ball, they just looked so comfortable in each other’s arms. There were also photos of CJ doing the Jackal, & a candid shot Leo’s reaction & one of their embrace after the Stackhouse triumph. Each picture showed a special look that the other was only aware of now, at the time it just seemed natural…now it sent shivers down CJ’s back & she snuggled deeper into his embrace. “Don’t ever let me go, Leo.”

“Well,” he said kissing her, “Jed & Abbey are coming down on Thursday to spend New Year’s, we will have ta be polite then. However, until then, I’m fine right where I am. 

“LEO!”

“We are in their house, it’s a tradition with us. Plus I need to try to make things right with Jed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The 30th arrived quickly. The majority of their days were spent in each other’s arms. Leo listened while CJ rambled off her ideal wedding. 

CJ woke early & smelled coffee. Slipping from his embrace, she got into her robe & went in search of it. Approaching the kitchen, she heard soft laughter.

CJ stuck her head in & saw Abbey at the stove, with Jed right behind her, arms around her waist.

“Is that you or the food that smells so good?” Jed asked.

CJ stepped in the door & cleared her throat.

They looked in her direction. “CJ!” Abbey pushed Jed toward the stove. “Jed can you finish here?”

“Humph. Yes Abs…but only if I get to hug my best friend’s fiancée first.” He said going over to give CJ a hug & quick kiss on the cheek.

“Not so fast mister, she’s taken…and so are you!” Leo beamed from the doorway, stepped in & kissed CJ. “Mornin’ all…if you can kiss CJ I can kiss Abbey…hey Abs.” Leo gave her a quick peck.

“Hey handsome…you boys cook while Claudia & I talk.” She grabbed CJ’s hand & moved quickly from the room. “Jed, we will be in your study when breakfast is ready.”

With the door shut, Abbey continued, “So, you have some new jewelry to share with the class?”

“I don’t know what you mean Abbey…”

“Oh, come on CJ be a sport.”

“First ya gotta hear this I’ll be right back.” CJ ducked out & grabbed the bear.

“Hey he cleans up nicely.” Abbey said with a grin.

“I came into the living room Friday night & our friend was on the chair surrounded by coral roses…”

“CJ…?”

“Press the paw, Abbey. He then got down on one knee, & was even more eloquent.” She produced the ring. CJ got that faraway look again.

(Whistles) “CJ what do you need?”

“Nobody can get me what I need.”

“CJ?”

“I need my mother. I know it sounds silly, but she was there for all the big stuff…. Mama always said politics was for me so working for the Pres- Jed was a no-brainer….

I’m so nervous Abbey…what if she wouldn’t approve. Daddy is only in & out & even when he is lucid, doesn’t always know who I am. If I could just talk to her…or even Toby. Oh God Toby! I didn’t tell him.”

“Oh CJ, honey…” Abbey held her while she cried. Leo knocked softly before sticking his head around the door. Abbey caught his eye. “Get Toby,” she mouthed. He disappeared & paged Toby.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby was working on something, but every time he started to get somewhere, Josh, or something else equally inane would crop up.

Just then, his beeper went off. {I’m gonna skin whoever is bothering me! } The return number was 301-665-9898 {Harmony Point}*911. He smiled. {CJ’s brain kicked in}.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone rang in the study. Abbey smiled. “Something tells me it’s for you.”

“CJ Cregg?”

“Hey, CJ, its me…”

“Oh, Toby! LeoproposedandIaccepted… I’m happy but scared…I need Mama…what would she say?”

“Ok Ms. Cregg, slow down. Say that first part again?” He grinned.

“Leo proposed & I accepted.”

“Oh, Ceej! That’s wonderful…can you meet me for lunch, say… tomorrow. We can talk all this through. I am so happy for my best girl.”

“I love you Toby, not the same as Leo, but I do…see you tomorrow. Oh, where?”

“Why don’t I bring Chinese for us…”

“Great…”

“I’m going to go make sure there is still food. You get yourself together…. I am so happy for you.” Abbey said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Guys,” she said as she entered the kitchen.

“Abs, is she ok? CJ didn’t look so good.”

“She is fine Leo, just nervous. Toby has it covered. We just have to clear out tomorrow for lunch…everyone has duties right?”

Jed & Leo nodded.

“Margaret has most of it covered. We need our suits, & time to get everyone here. You distract her in the evening Abs, full treatment. Facial etc.”, Jed said.

“Right. Meet back here at 11:30 for romantic dinner with you.” She smiled. “We will need somewhere to change though so you gotta be cleared out of the house by 10:30.”

“Got it.”

“Got what?” CJ said entering.

“Seems the boys have planned a romantic dinner tomorrow night…we spend the evening getting beautified – I’ve got connections.”

~~Friday December 31, 2004~~

CJ woke about 10 to an extremely quiet house. She padded downstairs to fix coffee & found no one. There were two notes:

CJ —  
Wanted to give you some space.  
Be back by 4.  
Rest up & say hi to Toby.  
A

Princess,  
J & I have stuff to do  
For tonight.  
See ya later Beautiful.  
L

She showered, dressed in jeans, & a sweatshirt, & waited for Toby. Shortly after 12, he arrived.

“Hey Clauds, how you doin’ this morning?” He said brushing the hair out of her face. “Rough night?”

“Yeah. Leo & Jed stayed up all night…so I had plenty of time to think. God, I miss her Tobus. Am I doing the right thing? I know what I want but how do I know it’s right? Daddy can’t help he doesn’t know me half the time.” She sobbed.

He put the food on the counter, quickly took her hand, & led her to the living room. Once she settled, he knelt in front of her. “Clauds, I need you to listen to me. Look at me. Your mom was amazing…truly a lady. Knew everything & everyone inside & out. She knew you…loved you.

He reached into his pocket. “Your mom sent me something right before she died. She knew you’d need her again…today. I’ll be in the other…”

“Stay Toby.” Her hand shook as she took the envelope.

It said ‘Claudia to be given at time of engagement.’ She opened it & read:

Darlin,

I am writing this to say first how proud I am of you. You have always been the joy of my life. Always had a good head on your shoulders, & made the decisions that were right for you. Beyond a good head, you have a good heart my Darlin, & it is time you trusted it.

If this man makes you happy, & you truly feel his is the One, I believe & trust your choice. Be happy Claudie & know how very much you are loved—by both of your parents.

I only wish I was there…Be happy & Love.

Love Always,

Mama

Claudia Jean’s eyes filled with fresh tears, & she sobbed. Toby went to her.

“CJ?”

“I love my mother. She smiled through tears. This is right…I’m really going to be Mrs. Leo Thomas McGarry.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

They talked while eating cold Chinese about days gone by, how they wove in & out of each other’s lives, & how things had turned out for the best.

As he got up to leave CJ said, “Toby…I know I have Mama’s blessing do I have yours?”

Toby held her. Drawing back, he tipped her face down to his. “Clauds, I just want you to be happy. You are my first love, & best friend. Nothing is more important to me then your happiness, & I have never seen you this happy. Leo is one lucky man. Go be happy. I’m always here.” Giving her a quick kiss, he turned & left.

Abbey came back around 3:00, & found CJ re-reading her mother’s note. Softly caressing the paper, she wept some more. There had been more from her mother on the back.

“Darlin, don’t cry. What’s wrong? Did Toby upset you?” She gave CJ a hug, which just made her cry harder.

“CJ? What on Earth happened?”

CJ proffered the note.

Abbey read. “Oh my.”

“Look at the back, Abbey. I didn’t see it at first.”

It read:

I am always watching you, beautiful girl. If anyone gives you a hug, & calls you Darlin, I’ve gotten through.

Love you forever & always. More than words can say,

Mama

After a few minutes, Abbey reached for CJ, & wiped the tear tracks clean. “Can you get yourself pulled together? Beauty Evening starts at five, facial, massage; manicure, hair, & make-up then back here to change. We need to get on the road.”

“I’ll be right down let me get a different top on, so I don’t mess myself up later.”

The evening with Abbey flew by. Before CJ knew it, they were on their way back to the house. CJ had decided on an off the neck hairstyle. The house was dark but CJ thought she heard music.

“What’s that?”

“Jed always goes overboard she smiled. Let’s change.” She said guiding CJ toward the house.

{RING, RING}

“CJ? Jed & I will meet you & Abbey by the gazebo.”

“We are coming…right now.”

As CJ reached the Evergreen hedge, she looked up & took in the sight before her. There was a table piled high with every type of recording device available, pads, & pens. At the plateau, she saw Leo & Jed waiting at the gazebo. Evelyn Lange was there, the entire staff, the press corps, brothers, & Hogan, her dad & Molly & even Sam & Mal. The path was lined with luminaries, & everyone was looking at her. Toby stepped out. “Clauds? May I…that is…I would li--no love to give my best girl to the best man I know.” 

She turned to Abbey, who without skipping a beat, gave her a hug & said “Darlin, go be happy & love.”

Abbey grabbed the bouquet made of multi-colored roses, handed it to CJ & winked, “See you there, Claudia. Breathe honey, breathe.”

“I need him Tobus, get me there in one piece.”

Leo stood in awe. Never had he seen her quite so beautiful…no radiant. She was heading in his direction. Toby placed her hand in his. “Be happy Ceej” he smiled. Giving her quick peck on the cheek, he took his seat.

“Being that it is so late, & Leo is watching the clock,” Evie smiled, “is there anything you would like to say Leo?”

“I did have a whole thing prepared. But looking at you now, I’m speechless…all I know is you said yes & I will do everything in my power for you not to regret that decision…I love you with all my heart Claudia Jean.” He mouthed, “Thank you.”

“CJ?”

“Wow.”

The Press Corps laughed. Never had they seen CJ Cregg speechless.

CJ took a deep breath. “Leo Thomas McGarry. You are my rock. I love you with every fiber of my being. Mama used to say ‘I love you forever & always, more then words can say…. I do.” She mouthed, “You’re welcome.”

“Leo?”

“ I, Leo Thomas McGarry take you, Claudia Jean Cregg, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have & to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness…. (Voice cracks) & in health. From this day forward, til death do us part.”

“CJ?”

“ I, Claudia Jean Cregg, take you, Leo Thomas McGarry, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have & to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse. For richer or poorer, in sickness & in health. From this day forward, til (voice cracks) death do us part.”?

“Who gives this woman to be married to this man?”

The Press Corp stood, “WE DO.”

CJ blushed.

“Jed? The rings?”

Leo took CJ’s ring. “With this ring I thee wed. With my body I thee worship, & with all my worldly goods I thee endow.

CJ was given Leo’s ring. “With this ring I thee wed. With my body I thee worship, & with all my worldly goods I thee endow.”

Evie looked at Abbey, & pointed to her watch.

10  
“And now”  
9  
“By the power”  
8  
“Invested in”  
7  
“Me, I now”  
6  
“Pronounce you”  
5  
“Husband”  
4  
“And”  
3  
“Wife”  
2  
“You may”  
1  
“Kiss the bride”

As they kissed, fireworks went off everywhere.

“Happy New Year, Doll.”

“Happy New Year, my Love.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jed said, “Excuse me everyone! I know it’s late. I won’t talk long but I did want to say a few things to Leo & CJ…then other people get a chance.”

“Leo…We has been through a lot together we are brothers in every sense of the word. Without you, I would not be the same man.” He held his hand out to Abbey. “I never would have met Abigail…nor would I be in the White House without you. You are one in a million. When you were in the hospital it scared the crap outta me…life without you kicking my butt just isn’t acceptable… I’m sorry. I know I didn’t stick you there, but I kinda did.” He walked over to Leo & put his hand on his back. Thanks brother, & I am sorry. You did one thing right Old Friend. You snagged our Claudia Jean.” He caressed her cheek. “She’s a prize, Man…you take care of her. Love each other, & be happy.

Love you Darlin”, he said hugging CJ from behind. 

Toby was next. “Clauds & I have known each other upwards of 30 years. You are truly one of sweetest, most loving people I know. The ability you have to draw me out of my shell is amazing…it may not seem like a big deal, but to me it is. You also taught me how to love & for that I thank you. Leo, you are a most fortunate man…only to become more so with time. I love you both.” Walking over to her, with a hug, he whispered “Be happy & Love, Darlin.”

Margaret spoke. “I’ve been with Leo over 15 years as his assistant. I can honestly say that never have I seen him as happy as he is now. CJ, you have your work cut out for you. But it’s not a bad job…especially since I don’t think he’ll be quite as crabby with you.” She grinned. “Leo, my friend, as much as I adore you. Mess with the Sisterhood & you will pay.” She walked over to them & gave CJ a hug, “I’m so happy for you.” Hugging Leo she said, “Do a job, Boss.”

Josh was next. “I’ve had the opportunity to watch the two of you for the last 8 years. I’m glad you finally figured it out for yourselves…it’s about time both of you are happy. Leo, you have been a father to me since Dad died, & for that I thank you.” He walked over to CJ & hugged her. He whispered, “I’ve been waiting for years to say this” He laughed, “You mess this up CJ, & I will drive a motherboard so far up your ass…be happy Darlin.” Turning to Leo, he said “Way to go.” Putting his arms around both he said, “I love you.”

Danny was the next up. “I volunteered to speak on behalf of all the press. We all love you CJ & only want your happiness. Anyone can see that you make each other happy. Leo, screw this up & deal with several hundred protective members of the Press at your door” he said smiling.

As he hugged CJ he said, “If you need us just holler, we will be there.”

Sam stood, Mal by his side. “We couldn’t have missed this for the world. My two favorite people, find happiness with each other? What more could I ask? CJ, Leo…you finally have what you always should have had…each other.

Patting Mal’s arm he went over to the couple. “CJ, Darlin, I’m so happy for you,” he said giving her a hug.

Mal looked her father in the eye. “Margaret was right. Never have I seen you this happy…CJ this is your doing…I don’t know what I can do or say to repay you. Daddy is home. Finally.” Tears ran down her face as she approached the couple. (Voice catching) “Thank you CJ. You did what no one else could.” Turning to her father, she said, “Welcome home, Daddy. I love you.”

Charlie stood. “Leo. CJ. I am so glad you found each other. I can only hope & pray that Zoey & I find that kind of happiness one day.” Walking over to CJ, he hugged her & said “You done good.

Leo, be good to her. I’m the one that deals with her morning moods” he grinned & ducked out before CJ could lay a hand on him.

With each toast, CJ got more emotional. Her eyes now brimming with tears. Thus far, she had held it together until…it was Abbey’s turn to give the toast.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to Leo. “What else can I say except the greatest thing about our friendship is that it is indestructible? I know we have had our differences Leo, but I do love you. Be happy. That is all I ask.” 

Another deep ragged breath, “My Dearest CJ, you are more to us then Press Secretary or COS…you are family. There is nothing that we would not do for you. To see you happy fills my heart – our hearts with joy beyond expression. The fact that you make Leo so happy is icing on the cake. More then that, you are my friend, & touch my life in a way I cannot articulate.”

Walking over to CJ, she hugged her & said through tears, “I love you Claudia Jean, my colleague, friend, & child. Be happy Darlin, I am always here.”

It was just too much for her. CJ slipped off to the swing to collect herself. Leo was looking slightly panicked. 

Abbey patted his arm, “I’ll get her…she’s ok. CJ will explain in a minute.”

“CJ? Honey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. Just wanted you know she made it.” Caressing her cheek, Abbey lifted her face. “I did mean every word.” 

“These are tears of joy Abbey. Everyone, with exception of Mal, Charlie, Margaret, & Danny, called me Darlin. Your toast was just the last straw. She really was here.” CJ smiled.

“Well, you’ve got one nervous groom & several hundred friends, back there. Don’t you think you better go back?” She smiled. “You know, people would like to know they helped. They love you.”

“Yeah I know.” Wiping her tears, she stepped off the swing & headed back to Leo. Slipping her hand into his, she mouthed, “I love you.”

Wiping her face, then gripping his hand again she said, “Friends, may I have your attention? I don’t have a microphone guys have a heart.” The area quieted.

“Toby, get yourself up here where I can see you.” She smiled, as he obliged. “I have loved this man for years.” She turned to Leo & caressed his face. “It was my dream come true, when he proposed. Then I started getting nervous because my mother wasn’t here for one of the biggest days of my life. Toby, delivered a letter from Mama telling me to listen to & trust my heart. What he didn’t know, what none of you knew, was that on the back there was another note that said she was watching over me, & that if anyone hugged me & called me Darlin, it was her breaking through. Thank you for letting my mother in tonight. I love you.”

“I have to agree with my remarkable wife. We are extremely fortunate to have friends like you…and the thought that I refer to the Press Corps as friends frightens me.

As for my wife, she becomes more extraordinary to me everyday. I first fell in love with her over 8 years ago, but never acted on it because of my family. Then I never thought, no dreamed she could return those feelings. Claudia dear, you made me the happiest man on Earth, when I was proved wrong. I will do anything & everything possible to make you happy.”

Holding his hand out to her he said softly, “Dance with me, Darlin.” He led her out on the floor as ‘Can I Have This Dance For The Rest of My Life’ started to play. Pulling her into his arms, he whispered, “You ok Sweetheart?”

“MMmm HHmm…thank you for a perfect night. When you said you wanted to start the year as man & wife, I didn’t think you were so literal. It’s all beautiful Leo.”

After they made the first pass around the dance floor, Leo motioned Jed & Abbey to join them. The couples danced out the rest of the song. As the music changed to ‘That’s What Friends are For’, they switched partners, & motioned everyone to dance.

As ‘You Are My One & Only’ started, Leo cut in on Sam & Mal. “May I, Sam?”

“Of course.”

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Do you have any idea how much your words meant to me?”

“I was raised to tell the truth Daddy. You make each other happy. That’s all that matters to me. I love you.”

Elsewhere, there was a tap on Jed’s shoulder, Tal Cregg said, “Mr. President, Sir? May I cut in?”

CJ beamed.

“Mr. Cregg. Of course.” Caressing her cheek, he stepped aside.

Wiping her tear stained cheeks Tal said, “You are my beautiful baby girl & I am so proud of you. He makes you happy?”

“Yes.” Looking up, she saw Leo watching her. “He really does, Daddy…I love him more than words can say.”

Tal stopped & tilted CJ’s face to his. “Claudie, listen to me honey. Your mother & I never wanted anything other than your happiness. Be happy Claudie, & know how very much you are loved—by both of your parents.”

The song ended, & Tal gave his daughter a hug & kiss, “Be happy & love Darlin…I love you so.”

CJ smiled through tears as she held her father. “Thank you Daddy, I love you so much.”

As Tal let go of her, she turned to find Leo by her side. Wiping the tears away, he said “You okay, Princess?”

“I just need you to hold me right now.”

“It’s been a long wonderful night. Com’on lets go. They’ll still be partying when we get up.”

“I love you Col. McGarry.”

“And I, you, Mrs. McGarry.”

FINI


End file.
